Deuterated (S) M-1 metabolites of pentoxifylline and related compounds have been reported as having therapeutic utility in WO2009/108383. There is a need for commercially feasible methods for producing such deuterated (S)-M-1 metabolites, as well as other deuterated (S)-alcohols.